Kikou Kishi Warviour
by Herr Gespenst
Summary: Shinji Himemiya, Chieko Oka, and Kei Miyazaki pilot three prototype Eisenjaegers to stop the invasion of Earth by the Stavrosian Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Kinzoku Kishi Warviour

(Metal Knight Warviour)

Foreword

Hello people, I'm Herr Gespenst. You might remember me for my Infinite Stratos fanfic Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen (The Lone Wolf of the Battlefield). After finishing Strike Witches: The Movie, and while watching both Metal Armor Dragonar, Voltes V, and Heavy Metal L-Gaim, I decided to do a Strike Witches fanfic with elements from those shows.

Rating

Although this is Strike Witches, I'll give this fic an M rating, because they are scenes from the shows from which this fic draw influence from that aren't so kid-friendly. Heck, even a supplementary manga got cancelled after three chapters due to content that isn't kid-friendly.

Story/Canon

Like Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen, this is a fanfic sequel, so the setting is 1946-1947. It will (sadly) stay non-canon, but if the folks at Gonzo hear of this fic, and decide to canonize it, it will be a blessing. If not's okay.

Like I said, I only watched only the animated media, so forgive me for not reading any of the manga or novels. I doubt all of of them have been translated already.

Characters

Like I said, I didn't read any of the expanded universe, so not all the characters will be in this fic, but, some will be mentioned. As usual, there will be Original characters.

Technology and combat

Unlike Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen, the mecha will fight like in most real robot works. However, like in Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen, they're easily destroyable, depending on your weapon and where to aim. Another similarity is that they're 3-4 meters tall, though there will some exceptions. Another would be that they still need to be transported by other modes of transportation, because they have limits. For example, the mecha in the fic, called Eisenjaegers, can be equipped with equipment to fly, but it has a limited time span. Lastly, combined arms tactics will also be important.

Language/Dialects

Translation Convention will be the norm, with a few exceptions. Then again, this is a series that has magic, so that can chalk up most of the language problems in the series.

Final Words

Hope you enjoy my fic.

A/N:

As for supplementary information, I'll do so in 4chan and/or TV Tropes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou Kishi Warviour

(Metal Knight Warviour)

A/N: If anyone wants to beta-read, please do so.

Disclaimer: I do not any character in Strike Witches. Except the original characters obviously.

Chapter 1: Metal Knight

The year is 1946, Year of Our Lord. On May 14, all of the Neuroi, a race of aliens that have made war with the human race for six years, on Earth have ceased to function. This event has been called the Great Miracle. However, this was not to last. On June 1, a mysterious group from outer space, calling themselves the Stavrosian Empire, have come to invade Earth, revealing that they sent the Neuroi millenia before to weaken the planet's defences for the invasion. Due to this, and the Stavrosian mechanical walkers, called Eisenjaegers,almost 65% of the Earth has been conquered by these aliens. However, on June 25, it is discovered the Stavrosians are also human. After which, the Allied Forces began to manufacture Eisenjaegers of their own to counter the Stavrosian invasion. By September 10, the prototypes, built by Miyazaki Industries in the Fuso Empire, have been completed. They are to be delivered to Europe for the main offensive to repel the Stavrosians.

September 15, 1946

On a calm and peaceful day, sirens are used across the city of Yokosuka in Kanagawa Prefecture in Honshu Island, which is one of the four main islands of the Fuso Empire, thus turning the calm and peaceful day into a tense and violent day. Due to this, the streets are as empty as the stomach without food inside, with the wind being the sound of starvation. People hide in shelters to be safe from the coming events.

As this was going on, three people watch from the cliffs above the city, watch the events taking place.

The people, judging by their uniforms, which are colored pike-grey, triangles having an anchor crossing it with the letter S inside written on their sleeves, and pike-grey helmets on their heads, with glass visors that reveal their faces, are evidently Stavrosian soldiers.

One soldier, with blue eyes, looking across the city through his binoculars, which do not look like they belong in the 1940s, says as he looks, "Where are the people?"

Another soldier, with black eyes, says while looking at the binoculars, "I see a civilian!"

Another soldier, taking off helmet, revealing himself to be a man with also black eyes and brown hair and moustache, hearing what the black-eyed soldier said and asked, "What?"

The black-eyed soldier gives his binoculars, saying "Here sir." With this, it is known that the brown-haired soldier is the commanding officer of the two soldiers.

The brown-haired soldier then takes a look, and says, "You're right."

The civilian who was detected by the Stavrosian soldiers is that of a girl in a school uniform. The girl in question, who has short brown hair and black eyes, is wearing a dark green blouse tied by a grey ribbon, a pleated dark green skirt, and brown leather shoes.

The girl then enters a building, which would be her school. She then shouts, "Shinji, Kei, where are you?"

As the girl continues looking for the two people whose names she mentioned, she hears voices. She then goes to the direction as to where the sound is coming from, and enters into a classroom which is empty, save for two boys, and the noise coming from a radio. The girl then says, "I should have known you two would be in here."

The two boys, one with black hair, black eyes, and another with blond hair and green eyes, which aren't common for one who is from Fuso, wearing green Gakurans, listen worriedly to the radio.

Due to being ignored, the girl shouts, "Guys!" Them the two of them hear the girl. The black-haired boy says, "Chieko, sorry we didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

Chieko, not too satisfied with the question, says, "Looking for you too."

The blond-haired boy asks, "Why?"

Chieko then angrily answers, "Shinji, Kei. You two weren't listening to the PA systems, weren't you? The military announced that we'll be attacked. All civilians must go to the shelters."

The black-haired boy, named Shinji, then asks, "Is that they were saying?"

The blond-haired boy, named Kei, puts a finger in front of his lips, makes a "shuush" sound, and says "Keep quiet, I'm listening."

Chieko, toning down her voice, asks, "What are you listening to?"

Shinji then tells Chieko, "We got into the military frequencies, listening to what they were saying."

Chieko, horrified, asks, "Why would you do that?"

Kei then says, "It involves my father's company. He's been doing something shady recently, and it involves the military. Shinji's listening because his father works in my family's company."

Kei then raises his palm, signaling Shinji and Chieko to keep quiet. He then hears the following:

"This is the Hiryu, we've arrived to pick up the prototypes."

Kei, done listening, tells Shinji and Chieko, "Guys, I think I know why we were told to go to shelters and expect an attack."

Chieko asks, "Why?"

Kei then answers, "No time now, we have to go to the factory. I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

The three then run out of the school.

Two guys, one with black hair and black eyes, and another with brown hair and black eyes, also in Gakurans, see Shinji, Chieko, and Kei leave hurriedly, and ask, "Guys, there you are. We were-"

They are cut off by Kei, saying, "Ichiro, Mamoru, no time for chit-chat. We're going to my family's factory right now. You're free to join us."

Ichiro, the one with black hair and black eyes, says, "Uh… sure. We'll get our bikes. Chieko, yours is with us."

Chieko then says, "Got it."

After 5 minutes, the five, ready with their bikes, race to the Miyazaki Industries factory.

While rushing there, Chieko asks, "How is this related to your family's company, Kei?"

Kei answers, "You know that shady thing I mentioned going between my family's company and the military? Guess what, that's why we're about to be attacked."

Chieko, still confused, says, "I don't get it."

Shinji then says, "Eighty-three days ago, Liberion forces found out that the Stavrosians are human like us."

Mamoru, the one with the brown hair and black eyes, asks, "What? The Stavrosians are human like us? That's crazy."

Ichiro then asks, "Also, how do you know of this anyways."

Kei then says, "I've been eavesdropping."

Chieko then says, "How could you."

Shinji then says, "But what Kei said is the truth. After finding the pilot dead by suicide, we used the wrecked Eisenjaeger as a basis for our own Eisenjaeger, or Metal Knight, as you guys would call it."

Chieko then asks, "Wait, we're building our own Metal Knights?"

Kei then says, "Yes we are. To avoid information leakage, we kept it confidential, until now."

Ichiro asks, "So they found out?"

Shinji then answers, "Probably, otherwise none of this would be happening."

The five then arrive at Miyazaki Industries, with Kei saying, "We're here."

The five then disembark from their bikes, and as they approach the gate, they're stopped, with the guard saying, "Sorry, no civilians allow- Kei-kun, what are you doing here?"

Kei then answers, "Issei, let us it please."

An man in his mid-fifties, with white hair and a beard, while wearing a white labcoat, a beige flannel shirt, and brown pants and leather shoes, seeing Shinji and his friends, arrives and asks, "What's the ma- Shinji, what are you doing here?"

Issei, the guard, sees the man, asking, "Himemiya-sensei?"

Shinji, seeing the man, says, "Dad, let us in, please. We know what's going on."

The man then says, "Alright. Issei, let them in."

Issei then says, "Alright."

The gate opens, and the six proceed to the inside of the factory.

As this was happening, the three Stavrosian soldiers watch all of this unfold through their binoculars. One of them, the black-eyed soldier, sees an Eisenjaeger standing. He then says, "Sir… "

The brown-haired soldier asks, "What is it, Infanterist Muller?"

The black-eyed soldier named Muller answers, "You know those Earthling Eisenjaegers we heard about? I found them."

The brown-haired soldier then grabs the black-eyed soldier's binoculars and sees the Eisenjaeger. After which, he then says, "Wait and keep an eye on them, I'll contact the captain."

Muller then says, "Yes sir."

The brown-haired soldier then returns to his Eisenjaeger, a BEJ-01 Boden Ork, activates his radio, and says, "Korvettenkapitan Musel, do you read, this is Feldwebel Galambos."

The radio then transmits Korvettenkapitan Musel's voice, with Musel saying, "Feldwebel Galambos, report."

Galambos then says, "That rookie, Muller, he found the Earthling Eisenjaegers. One of them at least. Could explain the carrier we encountered earlier."

Musel then says, "That's excellent, Galambos. Do more-"

Musel hears stomping noises. Muller runs to Galambos and says, "Feldwebel Galambos, we have a problem."

Galambos then says, "What is it, Muller?"

Muller then says, "Korporal Hamori is attacking the Earthlings."

Galambos, horrified, asks, "What?"

Musel, still on the radio, asks, "Feldwebel Galambos, explain yourself."

Galambos then says, "Sir, Korporal Hamori is attacking the Earthlings, probably trying to destroy their Eisenjaegers. I'll stop him."

Galambos then activates his Boden Ork, and tells Muller, "Muller, get in your Boden Ork, we have to get Hamori out of there."

Muller then says, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile, in an office, a man, with black hair and hazel eyes is cleaning his office. A knock is then heard. The man says, "Come in."

Dr. Himemiya, Shinji and his friends come in.

The man then says, "Ryusei, good, you're he- Shinji-kun, Kei, what are you and your friends doing here?"

Kei answers, "Father, we know about the prototype Metal Knights. Stavros would probably too."

Meanwhile, in Yokosuka Naval District's communications room, two men see Muller and Galambos' Orks, with one them saying, "They're here!"

The Boden Orks are then attacked by Type 3 Chi-Nu Medium Tanks, only for the Boden Orks to evade them with their Bodenrads, then destroy the Type-3 Chi-Nus.

Galambos, furiated, then says, "We got no time for this. Muller, we got to find Ha- There he is!"

The two then see Hamori's Boden Ork, attacking Miyazaki Industries.

In Miyazaki's officer, an officer from the Fuso Navy arrives and says, "Miyazaki-san, Himemiya-sensei, we have go now. The prototypes are currently being transported to the Hiryu."

Ryusei then tells Miyazaki, "Ryoga, we have to get out of here."

Ryoga then says, "Agreed Ryusei. Come on children, I'll explain on the way."

As they run for their lives, Kei asks, "Father, how are Mom and Mami?"

Ryoga answers his son's questions, saying, "They're fine. I had them evacuate for Britannia if in the event Fuso falls to Stavros."

Kei then says, "That's good to hear."

Ryusei then says, "We'll board the Hiryu as well."

Ryoga then says, "Goo-"

Suddenly, an explosion caused by Hamori's Boden Ork crashes into their way. Everyone survives, but the Fuso Navy officer and Ryusei are hit by the resulting shrapnel.

Shinji, seeing his father bleeding, rushes to him while saying "Dad" twice.

Ryusei, about to approach death's door, says to Shinji, "Shinji, before I die. I'll tell you the tr-"

Shinji, tearing up, says, "Don't talk!"

Ryusei then says, "Please listen. You're not my real son. I'm not really from Earth too. Proof is in here.

Ryusei then gives out an object shaped like a circle, while a hole made in the middle, then loses consciousness.

Shinji, holding his father corpse, says, "Dad. Dad, please don't die. PLEASE DON'T DIE! NO!"

Kei and Chieko go over to the crying Shinji. Kei then says, "Please Shinji. Leave him, we have to-"

Shinji, angrily shouts, "NO! I'll kill them. They'll pay."

Ryoga, feeling sorry, goes over to the three and says, "If you want to avenge your father, take these."

He then gives Shinji, Chieko, and Kei three square-shaped object.

Kei asks, 'Father, what are these?"

Ryoga answers, "They activate the prototypes. I'm giving them to you, because the test pilots at this point are probably dead. You are the only ones I can count on. Please, take them to the Hiryu."

Kei then says, "We will."

The five then leave Ryoga and Ryusei's corpse. Tetsuya then says, 'All we can do now, is, hope they survive this war. I also fear for Shinji-kun. After he hears the truth, he'll be even more burdened."

The five then find the prototypes being transported to a truck. The five then run after the truck, with Kei shouting, "Stop!"

The driver tensely says, "What is it, we have no ti-"

Kei cuts him off, saying, "You taking the trucks to the Hiryu?"

The driver answers, "Yes. What of it?"

Kei answers, "What about the test pilots?"

The driver answers, "They're dead, except for Ogami-Tai-i."

Shinji then says, "We'll pilot them."

The driver, surprised, asks, "What?"

Kei then says, "We'll manage."

Ichiro then says, "Me and Mamoru we'll help get them activated."

The driver then says, "Alright."

Shinji, Chieko, and Kei then get inside the prototypes, while Ichiro, Mamoru, and the driver remove the ropes.

Shinji, in the Eisenjaeger of his choosing, picks one with a midnight green visor and colored red, white, and blue. He then gets himself inside the cockpit. Then, he inserts the square-shaped object that is the key to activating the Eisenjaeger.

After he does the installation, the Eisenjaeger's internal electronics systems activate. Then, a female voice is heard, asking, "Please state your name and identification password."

Shinji then says, "Himemiya Shinji, 15081929"

The computer then says, "Confirmed. Himemiya Shinji, 15081929, is the designated pilot of the AMK-01 Warviour."

A monitor of the Warviour is then activating, with Shinji asking, "What is tha-"

Kei's voice cuts him off, asking, "Kei, are you there?"

Shinji answers, "Yes, I'm here. Kei, got yours to work?"

Kei, in his Eisenjaeger, answers, "Yes. What about you Chieko?"

Chieko, in her Eisenjager, also answers, "I'm good Kei."

Shinji then says, "Alright, now let's go get scrap some metal."

Chieko then says, "Agreed."

Meanwhile, Hamori, in his Boden Ork, continues looking for the three prototypes, only for Galambos and Muller to show up in their Boden Orks to stop him. Galambos then says, "Korporal Hamori, stand down."

Hamori then says, "No. If I destroy the prototypes, I'll be a he-"

Suddenly, shots are fired from a hangar. Those who fired the shots come out of the hangar, and they are the prototypes.

Muller, surprised, then says, "It's the prototypes."

Galambos then says, "Listen up you too. We split up, and take them on, one-on-one, and whichever prototype is separated, we take that one out first. Got it?"

Muller then says, "Got it."

The three Boden Orks go off into three separate directions. The three prototypes then give chase.

Chieko, while giving chase, fires the shoulder cannons of her Eisenjaeger, the AMK-02 Warcannon at Galambos, however, the shots are being missed.

Muller counts on hit and run tactics while fending off Kei's AMK-03 Wardar. In each shot, Kei hides. Kei then spins with his Bodenrads and fires from his EJSTG-01, only for Muller to hide.

Hamori also hits and runs while fighting with Shinji. Shinji hides from each shot. He opens fire as well, only for Hamori to hide.

Shinji tries to fire again, only to realize he's out of ammo. Hamori also realizes this, and then says, "He's out of ammo. I'll get him at close range with my Beteiligung Knochel.

Hamori then charges forward, with his Boden Ork's left fist's knuckles covered by a slab of metal with three short metal rods sticking out and being filled with energy.

Desperate, Shinji accesses his computer to find something to use other than his Eisenjaeger's rifle. He then sees the right arm of the Warviour on the computer blinking, and after clicking on it, it says, "Light Blade selected."

After which, a stick made of pure energy comes out of the empty rain guard. Seeing Hamori charge towards him, Shinji decides to dash toward Hamori too, with the Light Blade on both hands.

Both charge into each other, then, in an instant, it ends. However, a slash is seen on Hamori's Boden Ork, with Hamori then shouting, "This can't be!" The Boden Ork then explodes.

Galambos, seeing the explosion that claims Hamori's life while grappling with Chieko, screams, "Hamori, No!"

Muller, while grappling with Kei, also sees the explosion, only for Kei to use Wardar's Beteiligung Knochel, thus depriving Muller's Boden Ork of his camera.

Galambos, contacting Muller, asks, "Muller, are you okay?"

Muller answers, "I'm fine sir."

Galambos then says, "Good. Then get out of here."

Muller says, "But s-"

Galambos says, "No buts. You have to report this to Korvettenkapitan Musel. "

Muller then says, "Alright."

Muller then runs from Kei. Galambos then continues his fight with Chieko. Kei then gives chase towards Muller, and Shinji, seeing all of this, decides to assist.

Galambos, seeing Muller being pursued, stops his fight with Chieko to help his subordinate.

While cornered in the Yokosuka Naval District, Muller intends to die fighting, only for Galambos to open fire on the prototypes.

Galambos then says, "Muller, go!"

Galambos then uses up all of his EJSTG-01 ammo, and realizing he's a dead man, decides to go down fighting by charging with a Beteiligung Knochel, only for Shinji to thrust his Laser Blade into Galambos' cockpit.

Afterwhich, Galambos' Boden Ork falls into the water and explodes.

A boat, with two armed men, also Stavrosians, pick up Muller, who had a disc in his hand.

Kei then contacts both Chieko and Shinji, asking, "You two okay?"

Shinji says, "Yes."

Chieko answers, "I'm okay too."

The three then look into the sunset, while Muller is escorted back into Musel's Gigant-class Submarine.

Translations:

Miyazaki - "temple peninsula"

Shinji - "divine child"

Kei - "blessing"

Chieko - "wise child"

Hiryu - "soaring dragon"

Ichiro - "first son"

Mamoru - "to protect"

Issei - "first generation"

Himemiya - "princess temple"

Ryusei - "shooting star"

Ryoga - "good fang"

Mami - "graceful jewel"

Ogami - "big god"

Tai-i - "Captain"

Eisenjaeger (German) - "iron hunter"

Infanterist - "infantryman," referred to as the equivalent of "private" back in the old Austro-Hungarian Army

Boden Ork - "ground ork"

Korvettenkapitan (German) - "corvette captain"

Feldwebel (German) - "sergeant"

Korporal (German) - "corporal"

Beteiligung Knochel - "Stake Knuckle"

A/N:

This had references to the following:

Choudenji Machine Voltes V - Shinji and Kei telling Chieko, Ichiro, and Mamoru about the Stavrosians is similar to how Misuyo told Keniichi, Daijirou, Hiyoshi, Megumi, and Ippei about the Boazanians.

Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 - Three enemy mecha causing trouble, a girl shouting for two people, and how both Hamori and Galambos die are similar to Gene causing trouble, Frau shouting for Amuro, and how both Gene and Slender die respectively.

Heavy Metal L-Gaim - Shinji being told of the fact Ryusei isn't his father mirrors to Daba Mayroad (going full name here because in L-Gaim, surname goes first) being told he isn't a Daba by blood.

Metal Armor Dragonar - A city getting attacked because of the three prototypes, Shinji and Eiji listening to a radio, and the three activating them with special diskettes, which is similar to how the colony in Dragonar got attacked, when we first see Kaine, Light, and Tapp, and how the D-Units are activated respectively.

Warviour is "warrior" + "radar," Warcannon is "warrior" + "cannon," and Wardar is "warrior" + "radar."

For supplementary information, I'm still working on it.


End file.
